1. Field of the Invention
The present technique relates to a thin display device such as a plasma display or a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, outer design of a thin display device such as a plasma display or a liquid crystal display has been developed by further reducing the thickness in a depth direction of the display device, by reducing the width of a frame surrounding a display panel, in other words, by adopting a narrow picture-frame, or the like (see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-117177).